This invention relates generally to the field of motorcycle accessories and more specifically to an air directing device for motorcycle engines. Motorcycles are two wheeled motorized vehicles that have become a standard means of transportation for people in many locations around the world. Many motorcycles have air cooled engines, rather than the standard water cooled engines found in typical four wheeled vehicles.
Some motorcycle engines, such as many models made by the Harley Davidson Motorcycle Company, include two cylinders where there is one forward facing cylinder that is closer to the front of the motorcycle and a second adjacent cylinder that is closer to the rear of the motorcycle. The cylinders tend to be situated in a V shaped pattern with an air cleaner assembly located near the upper portion of the V.
Due to the location of the two cylinders with respect to air flow as the motorcycle is in forward motion, the rear cylinder tends to be cooled less than the front cylinder creating an unwanted heat buildup in the rear cylinder. This heat buildup can be damaging to the engine and possibly cause the engine to overheat and even shut down completely. To solve this problem, it would be helpful to have an air directing means that helps bring cool air to the rear cylinder of a twin cylinder engine.